


strictly oneshots

by C_harlotte



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love, Multi, Roommates, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_harlotte/pseuds/C_harlotte
Summary: some oneshots about strictly come dancing
Relationships: Gemma Atkinson/Gorka Márquez, alex scott/ neil jones
Kudos: 3





	1. roomates Alex/Neil

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this feel free to send in requests

Roommates  
Alex pov   
me and Neil were watching Netflix. We were stuck in the apartment due to the lockdown. And I really miss the outside world. However, I also like spending time with Neil as he is a really good friend of mine. Everyone says that we should get together, but I don't see it, but I do think that he is pretty cute. I felt him put his arm around my shoulder, so I decide to snuggle up. I felt safe in his arms. I felt myself become rather sleepy and I let myself fall asleep   
Neil pov   
I felt Alex become slightly heavier and saw that she was asleep at that moment that Johannes came into the room. He paused for a second then.   
"aww so you finally got together."  
"no, she just fell asleep."   
"in your arms really." I couldn't disagree with him. I decided that the sofa couldn't be that nice for her to sleep on, so I carried her too her room when we got to her room once I had put her on her bed, she said   
"stay." I wasn't sure what to do so I just got in bed. It was really comfy and warm.   
Johannes pov   
I realised it had been a couple of hours since I had seen Alex or Neil, so I went looking round the house I went into Alex's room and I saw her, and Neil snuggled up on her bed. I took a picture and sent it to the group chat pretty soon after everyone was asking a lot of questions that I really could not answer. I soon decided to leave them on their own   
Neil pov  
I woke up in a dark room, it certainly wasn't my room I felt something move next to me, It was Alex. As I thought through the events of the evening i came to a realisation. I wanted Alex to be my girlfriend. Soon after I felt her stir .   
"evening Lally."   
"what?" she asked   
"you fell asleep on the sofa so i took you up here but you made me stay so i just fell asleep." we decided to order a pizza. I was still pondering wether or not I should tell her that I like her as more than a friend but then she spoke  
"hey so i want to talk to you about something but you have to promise that it won't ruin our friendship."   
"you know that you can talk to me about anything." She took a deep breath   
"I think that i like you as more than a friend, ok fine now that i have embarrassed myself can we just move on."  
"no, because i also like you as more than a friend." Wow she likes me back this is happening   
"can I kiss you." I ask. She gently kisses me. I love her and I was finally able to admit that.


	2. Gemma/Gorka

Gemma pov   
Me and the others were on a mission. We had to go and retrieve the drugs from a rival gang. We had all had to split up to search the property as we believed it to be vacated. I was going through a trunk of cash when I felt someone grab me and turn me round. Fuck. He had a gun in his hand whereas I only had a small knife. He grabbed me and told me that I’m had to come with him otherwise I would die. I couldn’t what would happen to Mia. He was definitely serious. he put a blindfold on me and led me to another room where they put tape on my hands.  
“So.” A voice said,   
“what brought you to our warehouse this fine night”. I couldn’t tell them otherwise the boss would kill me.   
“Oh, so you won’t talk well let’s see if this will.” He said as he drew a knife out of his pocket.   
“is it really any of your business. “I taunted   
“well princess you are in our base.” Really, princess.  
“at least tell me your name,” I said.   
“fine, Its Gorka” I knew his name, but I didn’t know why he was here.   
“so why are you here.”   
“well we heard that your lot would be stealing from us, so we had to catch you and wow did we get a catch.”  
“Are you really trying to flirt with me now, right after you nearly killed me.”  
He looked at me like I was stupid   
“well you are pretty cute.” I felt myself blush. Then we heard a crash from the other room he told me to stay there through it wasn’t like I could move. He brought in Janette she couldn’t have got caught as well   
“I’m so sorry,” she said, “I shouldn’t have made so much noise.” She can’t blame herself I got caught first. Suddenly another man walked in, he was smiling that creeped me out although maybe he just smiled a lot.   
“so, girls what were you doing in our place.”  
“like we’d tell,” you Janette quickly replied she probably shouldn’t have said that. They had weapons and we were tied up. I couldn’t get hurt now not with everything that was going on.  
“Yo Gorka we need to take the girls to base.” Oh no a secondary location I am terrified of secondary locations to this day. They took us out to this car it wasn’t a very nice car but what can you expect we are criminals. We had been driving for a couple minutes when they stopped and made us get out. The house was really old. We got taken to an upstairs room and then locked in.  
“holy shit that mission went wrong.” Janette said   
“That is the literal understatement of the millennia. I left Mia at a babysitter and I thought we would be back by now” We got bored so we talked for a while Gorka and the other man came into the room   
“so, me and Aljaž have decided not to kill you.” Gorka said but you have to come with us, where were they taking us. I got put into one car and Janette got put in another.   
“can you please just let me go.” I begged. He looked thoughtful. But also, cute. No, he’s against you, you can’t think that he is cute he could kill you   
“and why would I let you go.” He responded. It was a very long car ride and I didn’t know where we were going. He could kill me I couldn’t let that happen. I tried asking him where we were going but he refused to tell me. Suddenly he pulled into a service station.   
“do you want anything?” he asked, what the hell   
“why are you asking me if I want anything?” he looked confused like he didn’t quite understand the severity of the situation   
“Because it’s been a long car ride and you seem like you get really hangry”   
“fine can you get some crisps then.” He went into the service station. This was my chance to get out but when I tried the door was locked. Why did I even bother? I couldn’t see my phone had he taken it, or had I just lost it. I really hoped that he had taken it because then I might get it back. Gorka soon came back and he had a really big bag with him.  
“hey so I didn’t know what flavour you like so I just got all of them.” Wow this guy was weird   
“so, where are we going.”   
“You will find out when we get their princess.” Ew princess I’m not his daughter.   
“I can’t go.” I can’t abandon her.   
“well why not?”  
“ok so basically I have a daughter and her dad isn’t here. I left her at a babysitter while we were on the mission because I thought I would be back in time to pick her up but now I can’t.  
“fine princess you can go get her but only if you promise not to run away.”  
“thank you so much.” I gave him directions and fortunately we were fairly near. I quickly ran in to grab her. I also considered running away but he was in a car and he was on foot.   
When I got back to the car, I strapped Mia in her car seat. We continued to drive for a while then Gorka suddenly turned to me and asked   
“so how old is Mia?”  
“She is nearly six months old.” We pulled up to a house. It was pretty nice. He took us upstairs and then left. I was stuck in the enemies house.

Gorka pov   
Oh, shit I had a girl and her child in my house. I might have to sell her out but then they will kill her, and they can’t do that. I didn’t believe in love at first sight. But then I saw her. The situation was far from ideal. Two people who are supposed to be enemies and I went and fell for her. It was like Romeo and Juliet except she doesn’t like me back and would never like me back. I locked up then went to watch a movie. Halfway into the movie I heard a noise come from the kitchen and Gemma was just standing there   
“what are you doing here I?” she stuttered for a bit before replying   
“I was hungry.” Poor thing she was probably scared.  
“you should have told me I could have got you something. What would you like?”  
“um, can I have some toast please.” I promptly popped some bread in the toaster and got out the butter. The toast popped out it. I handed it to her, and she put some butter on. We then went and sat on the sofa while the movie played in the background. I was watching IT and I think that it scared her as she was gradually edging closer to me. We got to a jump scare and she really snuggled up. I had to admit that she I pretty cute. We got to the end of the movie and when I looked down, she was asleep in my lap. I turned off the tv and carried her to bed. When we got their I tucked her n then kissed her forehead. Wow I was conflicted.   
I had just gotten a text from Alijaž  
A: hey how is the girl holding up  
G: its complicated.   
A: did you kiss her  
G: no but I want to there is another problem she has a daughter   
A: aww cute. But what will you do if the boss asks for her?   
G: I can’t sell her out I love her too much for that.   
I Tried going to sleep but I was just so worried about her I was tossing and turning all night. 

Gemma pov   
I had just woke up in a strange room but then everything came flooding back to me. I picked up Mia and went downstairs. When I got there, I found Gorka sitting at the table looking like he hadn’t slept much   
“are you ok?” I asked, he started crying. I started to hug him as I didn’t know what to do. He carried on crying   
“I don’t know what to do, the boss somehow found out that we caught you and wants to take you too him, but the thing is, I love you.” Oh my god he loved me. I gently cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. His phone then rang the caller id was boss. he had to pick it yup   
“yes, we did catch them. There was two of them. Yes. One of them is with me. Ok I will but there is a slight complication I will explain more later, bye.” He hung up the phone and he had tears in his eyes “hey can you and Mia get in the car.” Oh no. I strapped her then myself in

When we finally got to his base there was someone waiting outside. She looked scary she quickly grabbed my arm and brought me inside   
“so why were you stealing from us.” I stayed silent she kept pestering me. Finally, she said   
“I see the way you look at Gorka and the way he looks at you, so I have a deal. If you join our team then nothing bad will happen but if you betray us, then I will kill him.” This was the best option   
“ok.” She let me leave the room and I saw, and Gorka I kissed him. We were safe.  
For now


End file.
